Almas gemelas
by Minoru Ivanov
Summary: Kouichi busca a su hermano para vivir con el y Kouji se da cuenta ke ama a su hermano de una forma mas complikada, Kouichi se siente confundido y no sabe ke hacer (Lemmon xD)
1. Capítulo 1

**Mino- Hola, les traigo un fic al cual le he puesto musho empeño, me he roto la cabezota escribiéndolo y....**

**Kai- tu? ¬¬**

**Mino- te pregunté ¬¬?**

**Lyserg- ..U para variar discutiendo**

**Kouichi- holitas **

**Kai- por ke feliz si te exhibirá, como ya es su costumbre ¬¬**

**Mino- ya me hartaste -se lanza a golpearlo**

**Lyserg- bueno, yo les explico mejor, nah, ya esta explicado ¬¬U, **

**Kai- x.x**

**Mino- ¬¬ hum...**

****

esas son tu últimas palabras cierto padre?

Un chico de cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros con 2 mechones de cabello sobre sus oídos, sus ojos azules, delgado, pero tenía un poco de músculos que no lo hacían verse común y corriente, 18 años y su nombre Kouichi Kimura, en su rostro podía verse una tristeza inmensa, fue la única expresión que pudo ver su hermano al verlo marcharse.

Kouji era idéntico a el, las únicas cosas que lo diferenciaban era que tenía el cabello mas largo sujetado por una cinta, tenía un año menos que Kouichi, su actitud y su altura.

El chico trató de levantarse lo mas rápido que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían del sillón, pero su madrastra y su media hermana le impidieron la salida, el padre creía que lo mas conveniente era que Kouji descansara y no se alterara ya que aún seguía lastimado a causa del accidente que acababa de tener, Kouji no le hizo caso a su padre y salió del apartamento rápidamente para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano, pero era tarde, Kouichi acababa de partir en su auto.

Una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad de Shibuya Japón, Kouji golpeaba con mucha furia el piso tras tirárse sobre sus rodillas, dejaba que lágrimas amargas cayeran al piso y se mezclaran con las gotas cristalinas que cubrían el asfalto mientras que 2 mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro. La madrastra de Kouji salió del edificio con un paraguas en la mano y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, Kouji evadió el abrazo que su madrastra estaba a punto de brindarle para irse corriendo dentro del edificio y encerrarse en su habitación.

Kouichi manejaba a toda prisa por la ciudad, se pasó varios altos mientras lloraba amargamente, luego se detuvo frente a la casa donde había vivido con su madre antes de su muerte, respiró hondo antes de entrar a la casa, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta cuando un chico de cabello café y ojos azules, de 18 años se le acercó y le sonrió

-Will..... -fue lo único que dijo antes de tirárse a llorar en su hombro

-Kouichi...., vamos, es mejor que entremos a tu casa -el chico separó de su cuerpo al joven y le acarició el rostro

-si, creo que es lo mejor...

Kouichi entró a la casa en compañía de su amigo ya mas calmado y tras haber retirado lagrimas de sus mejillas, encendió las luces y la habitación se iluminó completamente, en ella había un sillón algo viejo pero muy reconfortante, una chimenea apagada y sobre ella varios retratos que desde la puerta no se podían distinguir a las personas dentro de las fotografías, una mesita con un televisor viejo, al lado del sillón había un revistero y un teléfono verde botella, también había un librero con la mayoría de libros de autores ingleses y uno que otro escrito en japonés, del lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, cerca de la ventana había un comedor nada moderno de caoba y en el fondo una repisa con varias figuritas de dragones y seres mitológicos hechos algunos en cristal cortado y otros en vidrio soplado, la casa realmente no parecía para un joven japonés, mas bien, sería perfecta para unos ancianos ingleses o norteamericanos.

Kouichi se dejó caer en el sillón y abrazó un cojín, Will fue a la cocina y preparo café, 10 minutos después salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Kouichi, lo miró y lo abrazó fuertemente, el chico solo respondió al abrazo y se soltó a llorar como un niño indefenso

-ya Kouichi, dime que te sucede -Will abrió mas los ojos y nuevamente se separó de Kouichi- no me digas que fuiste a casa de tu padre otra vez

-si...

-Kouichi, sabías que no era lo mejor para ti y para Kouji, lamento tanto que tu no puedas estar cerca de tu única familia, pero sabes que me tienes a mi, podemos volver a Estados Unidos y vivir con mi hermano

Kouichi miró a los ojos a su amigo y lo volvió a abrazar, el chico cerró sus ojos y trató de contenerse para no llorar pero su amigo lo abrazaba tan fuerte que el podía sentir su dolor, el se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para que su mejor amigo dejara de sufrir, el le había tomado mucho cariño desde el día que se conocieron en uno de los viajes del chico que había tenido por Norte América, el lo había apoyado cuando su madre había muerto y también cuando había decidido irse a buscar a su hermano e implorarle a su padre que lo dejara vivir con él y con su nueva familia, Kouichi sabía que su padre jamás lo había querido, primeramente por que a su hermano se le había negado su existencia, seguido a que su madre estaba muerta, a Kouichi también se le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto pero nunca le mintieron respecto a la existencia de Kouji Minamoto, esa información se la dio su abuela antes de morir, ella era la única persona que lo había querido como a un hijo, su abuela le dijo todo lo referente al divorcio de sus padres y sus causas, mas que nada el nacimiento no deseado por parte de su padre y tiempo después que su padre había decidido formar otra familia llevándose solo a Kouji.

Su madre creyó que lo mas conveniente era decirle esa mentira sobre su padre para que no sufriera al buscarlo y que el lo rechazara, su padre le repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que iba a buscar a Kouji, que el había sido un accidente, que jamás debió nacer, esa era la razón por que Kouichi vivía con su madre.

Kouichi se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo, eran pasadas de las 11:00 y la lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre la ciudad, Will encendió el televisor, acomodó a Kouichi sobre su cuerpo, lo cubrió con una frazada y jugaba con su cabello mientras cambiaba de canal.

Kouji estaba empacando todas sus cosas en una maleta mientras lloraba, el no dejaba de odiar a su padre y a su estúpida familia, como el lo solía llamar, por no permitirle estar con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, desde que ambos chicos habían dejado el digimundo, Kouji había comenzado a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia su hermano mayor, no era admiración, ni tampoco respeto, mas bien sentía atracción hacia el, Kouji había intentado por todos los medios reprimir ese sentimiento pero ya no lo resistía, esa noche debía haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, ya que su padre le había impedido vivir con ellos y acercársele a el.

****

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mino: aki sta la 2da parte del ficoso, espero ke les guste **

**Kou: ¬¬U**

**Mino: ke tienes lindo Kouichi?**

**Kou: no me parece ke me pongas asi ¬¬U**

**Mino: pero si te vez lindu --U**

**Kou: pero pke no mejor con Takuya?**

**Mino: o.ó... pke... me usta mas la pareja le haces con tu hermano**

**Kou: incestuosa**

**Mino: sie xD**

****

Kouji cerraba su maleta cuando desvió su mirada a un estante de libros donde había una fotografía, se acercó, la tomó entre sus manos y la miró

° FLASH BACK ° 

Kouji tenía tan solo 11 años y su hermano 12 años, ambos se encontraban de regreso a su mundo en uno de los digitrenes acompañados de Junpei, Takuya, Izumi y Tomoki. El se sentía aliviado ya que habían podido salvar el digimundo como todos los niños elegidos de las generaciones pasadas, también había podido fortalecer sus lazo de amistad y darse cuenta de que sentía algo mas por su hermano gemelo. Takuya tomó un bolígrafo que le dio patamon y escribió en unas hojas "nuestra amistad durará para siempre" y se las entregó a cada chico, incluido Kouichi ya que, a pesar de tener el digivice de la oscuridad, le habían tomado cierto cariño. Izumi les regaló unas bufandas bordadas con su nombre y el de ella que había hecho con un hilo especial cuando se convertía en fairymon, Tomoki les regaló esferas de nieve en un frasquito que no eran fáciles de derretir y tenía grabado el nombre de sus digievoluciones, Junpei le confesó sus sentimientos a Izumi pero ella no le dijo nada, a los demás les regaló un libro de magia para principiantes con una dedicatoria y por último Kouichi, como no tenía nada que ofrecerles solo les regaló unas cuantas sonrisas, cosa que a Kouji le incomodaron un poco. Kouji a pesar de que había logrado ser un poco mas blando con ellos, seguía siendo solitario y se fue al último vagón del tren a admirar el paisaje que dejaba en el digimundo, abrió la puerta y salió a un tipo balcón enrejado, vio las montañas nevadas a lo lejos, los árboles llenos de frutas y los digimones tipo insecto sobre ellos, también vio flores de gran tamaño irradiando color, podía sentir brisas acariciarle las mejillas y jugar con su cabello, cerró sus ojos y olió el dulce perfume de las flores, varios piyomon surcaban el cielo en compañía de un Lilymon, a causa de un fuerte viento el paliacate que llevaba en la cabeza se desató y fue a dar al suelo dentro del vagón, Kouji no dio importancia y siguió mirando.

Aquel era un bello paisaje de retrato, pero dentro del cuerpo de Kouji todo era lo contrario, deseaba que su alma encontrara la paz que tanto buscaba, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar que lo llamaba por su nombre con tono de extrañes en su voz, Kouji volteó rápidamente para ver a su hermano mirarlo con indiferencia, ya que casi no lo podía ver sonreír debido a su actitud

-Kouji, estas bien?

Preguntó Kouichi con preocupación a lo que su hermano asintió, Kouichi lo miró alivianado y le pidió que entraran al vagón a lo que el accedió sin reproche, Kouichi cerró la puerta que daba al otro vagón y se quedó a solas con su hermano, Kouji miraba a su hermano mientras un tinte rosa se teñía en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules brillaban irradiando felicidad y en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una tímida sonrisa, Kouichi se sentó a su lado y lo miró con ternura, luego lo abrazó y le dijo que jamás lo iba a dejar, que debía protegerlo ya que lo quería mucho, aunque su padre le negara las visitas a su casa, Kouji se puso rojo a mas no poder y cuando se separó de su hermano bajó la mirada, Kouichi lo miró divertido sin percatarse de su sonrojo, luego miró al piso y vio el paliacate de Kouji, lo recogió y se lo colocó con cuidado y sin apretarlo mucho sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

Kouji recobró su color normal y miró a su hermano, cuando estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos el digitren dio un movimiento brusco haciendo que todos saltaran de sus lugares, Kouji estaba a punto de golpearse con un tubo cuando su hermano lo jaló hacia el y cayeron uno sobre el otro, para ser mas exactos, Kouji sobre Kouichi.

El hermano mayor miró nuevamente preocupado a Kouji, le preguntó que si se encontraba bien o si había sufrido algún daño, Kouji negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, Kouichi trató de levantarse pero el menor se lo impidió, Kouji se recostó sobre su pecho y Kouichi se sintió extraño, pues su hermano jamás estuvo antes tan cariñoso con el, respondió al abrazo, luego miró a los ojos a su hermano, Kouji estaba dispuesto a besarlo cuando Takuya y los demás entraron para ver si estaban bien a lo que Kouichi asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

° FIN DEL FLASH BACK ° 

-te prometo que nunca jamás nos separaremos hermano, recuerda que hicimos una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla

****

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mino: bueno no habia kerido subir los otros caps ke tengo pke pensé ke nos les iba a gustar, bueno le respondo a Noriko Sakuma. Según mi exahustiva búskeda x encontrar lo ke fuese de Kouichi x ke es mi personaje favorito de Digimon Frontier, pues descubrí ke Kouichi es un año mayor ke Kouji, se me hacia ilógico ya ke son idéntikos x.xU, pero weeno el chiste es ke aki voy a seguir según lo ke investigué pero si kieres para ke ya no te confundas... no pongo ke son gemelos y ya U, x cierto, tendrás ke esperarte un pokomas para leer lemmon pke Kouichi todavía no se convence de ke kiere a Kouji de otra forma, aunke puedo hacer una esepción y ke sea un sueño de... bueno ya veremos de kien sale o.o?**

**Kouichi: ¬¬U**

**Mino: ya no te enojes, aguántate ke te estoy haciendo famoso**

**Kouichi: .U**

Kouji guardó la fotografía dentro de su maleta, tomó sus ahorros de un cofrecito, los guardó en su cartera, abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados, salió lo mas aprisa que pudo para que su padre no se diera cuenta cuando Yumi salió de la cocina y le pregunto el por que de esas maletas, realmente Kouji no tenía nada contra la pequeña Yumi de tan solo 10 años, mas bien el rencor era contra su padre y esa mujer...., que había llegado solo para destruir su familia, si familia se le puede llamar a un hogar lleno de peleas, desprecios y odio; Kouji se adelantó hacia donde estaba Yumi y le besó la frente, le tomó la mano y le dio un papel, rogándole que no le dijera nada a sus "padres" sobre su huída, Yumi solo le sonrió y le deseó que encontrara la felicidad, ya que solo ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de su medio hermano hacia Kouichi, le sonrió y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

Fuerte tempestad seguía cayendo sobre la Ciudad de Odaiba, a Kouji no le importaba que le doliera el estómago a causa de una herida que se le había hecho en el accidente automovilístico que tuvo hace algunas semanas, con pocas fuerzas y como pudo llegó a la casa de Takuya donde fue bien recibido, se vio en la necesidad de platicarle todo al chico de hermosos ojos marrones, el sonrió con tranquilidad y le dijo que no se preocupara, que el lo ayudaría a reunirse con su hermano y que no le diría nada a su padre sobre su paradero.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Kouichi comenzó a despertar a causa de un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y chocaba en sus párpados, se levantó y colocó su mano a un lado, se talló los ojos sin fuerza cuando sintió suavecito (XD), volteó a ver y se percató de que tenía la mano sobre el estomago de su amigo, se espantó y se cayó al piso, trató de no hacer ruido para que no se despertara, luego lo cargó y lo llevó a su recámara, pudo ver que el tenía la ropa mojada así que le quitó su gabardina negra, luego retiró su camisa con cuidado para no despertarlo, le puso una playera, también le quitó el pantalón y le puso un short que ya no usaba, lo tapó con las cobijas y le dio un beso en la frente tras sonreírle. Kouichi se acercó al tocador y miró su cabello alborotado sobre su cara, se fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua de la regadera para darse un baño. El timbre de la puerta sonó 2 veces, Will se despertó y fue a abrir la puerta, se trataba de Kouji vestido con una playera color rojo y unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino, el chico de cabellos marrones le sonrió y Kouji lo miró con indiferencia, le preguntó por su hermano cuando el le dio el paso y le dijo que esperara en la sala cuando entró a la habitación, Kouji miró a todos lados, no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la casa de su hermano así que se le hizo muy extraña, paseó por la sala cuando se acercó a la chimenea vio que había una fotografía de Kouichi abrazando a Will y se encontraban en Rusia, Kouji se molestó mucho y volteó al foto, luego miró la que estaba a su lado, en ella Kouichi salía con un chico pelirrojo también en Rusia, esa también la volteó, en la siguiente fotografía estaba Kouichi solo y salía en Estados Unidos, Kouji sonrió al ver a su hermano, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz que tanto le fascinaba, volteó a verlo sin mas preámbulo, Kouichi estaba parado en el último escalón vestido tan solo con una toalla a la cadera y gotas de agua escurriéndole por el abdomen, Kouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso, ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto y delicioso frente a el lo excitaba, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyarse en la chimenea, Kouichi se acercó a el e hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero al final lo abrazó fuertemente, Kouji estaba paralizado, el solo sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del de su hermano lo inquietaba y lo hacía imaginar cosas raras, Kouichi se separó de él y lo hizo que se sentara en el sillón

-se puede saber que haces aquí Kouji? -preguntó preocupado

-pues...., verás...., Kouichi.., yo..... -Kouji se sentía muy nervioso y bajaba la mirada mientras balbuceaba

-supongo que veniste sin permiso de nuestro padre, cierto?

-estas en lo correcto

-esto es peligroso Kouji, sabes que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, si el se entera de esto me mataría

-a mi no me importa lo que diga el o su mediocre familia, lo odio por que no me deja ser feliz, yo quiero estar a tu lado, eres la única persona que me importa Kouichi por que te.....

-Kouichi, ya está lista tu ropa, puedes cambiarte

Kouji fue interrumpido por Will que se asomaba en la escalera, Kouichi se puso de pie y subió a la habitación, Kouji se quedó paralizado, la oportunidad de confesarle a su hermano sus sentimientos había sido postergados nuevamente, pataleó en el piso como si fuera un niño pequeño y se sentó muy triste en el sillón.

Una hora después Kouichi bajó en compañía de su amigo, el chico le sonrió a Kouji pero el lo ignoró por completo, Will se fue un poco triste a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y Kouichi, vestido con una camisa color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, se sentó a su lado y lo miró nuevamente, Kouji se recostó en el pecho de su hermano y pudo oler la colonia que usaba, era realmente exquisita, cuando Kouichi lo separó de el y lo miró nuevamente, paso su mano por su frente, luego le quitó la camisa y vio que tenía vendajes en el estómago, cosa que a Kouji lo puso extremadamente nervioso, pues pensaba que su hermano sentía lo mismo por el, Kouichi bajó su cabeza para buscar una caja, cuando la encontró la abrió y sacó de ella un pañuelo, lo mojó con alcohol, subió su rostro y quedó enfrente al de su hermano, en ese instante Kouichi se puso de pie al ver las intenciones de su hermano y se fue a la cocina, 10 minutos después Kouichi salía con un pan francés en la boca mientras buscaba su mochila, al encontrarla salió de la casa sin decir nada, Kouji se paró del sillón para alcanzarlo cuando Will le puso el pie y cayó de frente, Kouji se puso de pie y miró muy feo al chico que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle nerviosamente mientras apretaba la camisa del chico, Kouji se la arrebató pero Will se abrazó de su espalda para no dejarlo partir, el chico se zangoloteaba para que el lo dejara en paz, al no poder liberarse del chico se sentó en el sillón cuando el lo miró divertido, Kouji lo miró con indiferencia y se volteó a otro lado

-por que te caigo mal Kouji?

-por que ha de ser

-te hice algo, o te molesta que viva con tu hermano?

-vives con el..... -Kouji no lo podía creer, ese chico Rusa le estaba invadiendo el territorio

-desde luego, ambos asistimos a la universidad y como no tengo con nadie que quedarme..

-le viste la cara a mi hermano de hogar caridad y por eso estás aquí

-tu no entiendes Kouji, tu hermano y yo somos muy buenos amigos, eso es todo

-quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que no regreses nunca mas, Kouichi Kimura es solo mío y nadie se va a interponer entre el y yo -Kouji se puso de pie y estaba a punto de abandonar la casa cuando el chico lo interrumpió

-Kouichi me dijo que querías besarlo hace un rato, a el no le importas de esa forma, el te quiere como un hermano, solo eso

-pues haré que me quiera como yo lo quiero

-además de que así no se hacen las cosas, Kouichi me pidió que cuidara de ti, ya que estás herido, o te regresas a casa de Takuya o te quedas aquí

-prefiero regresarme a casa de mi amigo que ver como me quitas lo que amo

-yo no estoy contra ti......

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Kouji salió muy aprisa de la casa, se puso unos lentes de sol y una gorra para que nadie lo reconociera, Will se sentó en el sillón algo resignado, después de dar un gran suspiro miró el reloj, se puso de pié lo mas rápido que pudo ya que faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases dieran comienzo, culpa de ese niño caprichoso, se decía mientras esperaba en la parada de autobuses y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, tal vez perdería la primera clase, que decepción, pero no volvería a hacer favores aunque se tratara de vida o muerte.

Kouichi estaba sacando unos libros de literatura, álgebra y cálculo de su casillero, al momento de cerrar con mucha fuerza la puertecilla se machucó el dedo y cayó al piso una fotografía, el chico de hermosos ojos azules recogió el retrato y se dirigió a la biblioteca muy pensativo, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que chocó con una chica de cabello rubio platinado hasta los hombros y cortado en capas, ojos verde esmeralda y muy sonriente, Kouichi recogió los libros que la chica rubia había tirado a causa del impacto, se disculpó y siguió su camino.

Kouji llegó a la casa de Takuya, el chico de ojos marrones aún seguía dormido con la boca abierta, saliva fluía por los bordes de sus labios y estaba muy a la orilla con las sábanas a las caderas, Kouji rió un poco y acomodó a Takuya en su cama, luego se sentó en el escritorio, sacó una pluma de tinta china, un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir algo que parecía muy importante ya que estaba muy concentrado.

Kouichi estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la inmensa biblioteca, abrió sus libros y sus cuadernos para comenzar a estudiar, afortunadamente tenía hora libre y no la iba a desperdiciar ya que no iba muy bien que digamos en esas materias, a pesar de que Kouichi parecía un chico bastante relajado y distraído era bastante aplicado en cuanto se refería a la escuela, lo contrario a su hermano, a Kouji solo le importaban 3 cosas, pasarla bien, sus cosas y sobre todo su hermano, cuando quería entraba a las clases de su preparatoria y las demás veces se la pasaba jugando en las arcadas, tenía bastante gusto por los juegos de destreza y videojuegos, así que no se complicaba la vida.

Kouichi se cansó de no poder realizar ese problema de cálculo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la biblioteca, nuevamente la fotografía que se le había caído en el casillero estaba en el suelo, Kouichi la recogió y volvió a sentarse en la silla, la miró entretenido y sonrió

° FLASH BACK ° 

-Kouichi, Kouichi, mira, ya pude -le dijo un sonriente Kouji tras poder abrir una extraña fruta que se daba en ese árbol

-eh....., ah que bien hermano, me alegro por ti

Kouichi volvió a contemplar el cielo estrellado, ellos se encontraban cerca de un árbol bastante grande, muy frondoso y verde oscuro para dormir, Takuya estaba cerca de otro árbol con Junpei e Izumi compartía una planta bastante grande con el pequeño Tomoki. Kouji miraba a su hermano con preocupación, el sabía que Kouichi era callado y reservado, pero esa noche le había impresionado la frialdad con la que lo había tratado, tal vez estaba exagerando, Kouichi estaba distraído como siempre, al menos eso imaginaba. Kouji se acercó a su hermano y se acurrucó cerca de su pecho para lograr conciliar el sueño, Kouichi abrazó a su hermano y siguió mirando el firmamento, se preguntaba el por que tenía el digivice de la oscuridad, por que no estaba cerca de su hermano desde pequeño, que había sucedido para que sus padres se pelearan, a su edad aún no sabía que su padre lo despreciaba, en ese tiempo estaba libre de preocupaciones, Kouji había logrado dormirse y comenzó a balbucear, Kouichi rió un poco y en voz baja cuando Kouji dijo algo que le llamó la atención y lo dejó pensando "Hermano, te amo", Kouichi no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, como su hermano podía sentir una atracción de ese tipo hacia el, son solo unos niños, nah, lo estoy mal interpretando, pensó, tal vez el lo ama por que es su hermano, siente admiración y eso es todo, eso pensó

° FIN DEL FLASH BACK ° 

-cierto, esa fue la primera vez que Kouji me dijo que me amaba......

**ATTE**

**Minoru IvanovUchiha Itachi**

_**El dulce placer de matarte.........**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_


End file.
